


When the Ship Finally Comes into the Harbour

by SassySexySloane



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Slibbs, Slibbs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySexySloane/pseuds/SassySexySloane
Summary: An ending that could've happen. That most of us wanted to happen and would wish would happen. Jack Sloane deserves so much but can he give it to her? It had been an emotional week to say the least so after coming back from Pearl Harbour it was no surprise that Jack would be there for him. She was always there for him.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	When the Ship Finally Comes into the Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> It's Slibbs week and I'm always here for more Jack Sloane content.

The flight back from Pearl harbour was a long one. He just wanted to go home and work on his boat but luckily the flight offered alcohol. It seemed to dull the ache in his chest a little more. He'd only been to Pearl Harbour once before, it was just as heart wrenching as the first time he stepped foot onto that memorial except this time he had a promise to keep. 

The bourbon did the trick for most of the flight. Which is why he wasn't surprised or protested when he saw her waiting for him as he walked through arrivals. They didn't say anything to each other. There was nothing to say, his flight was horrible, the experience wasn't something neither of them wanted to discuss and he was beyond tired. It was written all over his face and Jack was good at reading people, especially cowboys and former marines. 

DC was raining when his plane landed and hadn't let up on the drive home. They rushed inside after she pulled her mini into his driveway behind his truck. she wanted to make a retort about his door being locked but held it in. He didn't even make any attempt to head to his bedroom and made a B line for the basement. 

Jack followed silently, she knew he wanted to be alone but it didn't feel right to just leave him be right now. He was in his head, deep in thought and drowning his emotions in alcohol, maybe he needed to talk even if he didn't want to. 

"You babysitting me, Lieutenant?" 

"That what you think I'm doing, Marine?" 

He shutdown again. Playing the question answering with a question tactic wasn't going to play tonight or was it this morning? It felt like an hour or maybe two had passed before he finally put his tools down and turned to face her. "You should get some sleep Jack. Thanks for the lift."

"Got a fold out down here?"

"Jack, just go home. I'm fine." 

"Thought we don't lie to each other Cowboy." 

He weighed up his thoughts which was surprising that he didn't just shut her down for playing games. He really must be drunk although he hadn't refilled his mason jar in the past hour. 

"You Deserve better Jack" He breathed, Jack was almost certain she misheard him until he looked back at her again. 

"You're probably right Gibbs"

He was the one staring now, her words bouncing around in his mind. She wasn't wrong, he just wasn't expecting such a blunt, truthful reply but he should've. 

She didn't intend for those words to come out, hadn't even filtered them before they came spilling out, it must've been the late hour and the lack of sleep. She hadn't slept the night before so she was only running on caffeine at this point and even that was lacking. 

"You said it." She sighed,pressing her hands into her knees, pushing herself up from her spot at the bottom of the stairs and closed the gap between them. It was admissions time. A moment she wasn't expecting tonight or any night really. The moment had passed them by so many times that she had given up on it entirely. Happy to be good friends for the foreseeable future but the way his eyes watched her, ran up her body from her legs to her eyes as she walked towards him had her heart rate running double speed. "I deserve someone who can open up emotionally, can talk to me when they need to. Know anyone that fits the bill?"

He smirked at the sass she always threw in. It was a default and he couldn't blame her otherwise that'd make him a hypocrite. "I would try. I can't promise it over night but I've been trying, Jack." 

She stopped just short of him, still giving them enough space to back down but Gibbs stayed firm. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek the gentle touch making Jack smile. "Then I'm willing to give this a try if you are.."

"How much patience you got?"

"Not much, so you're warned."

"Nothing I haven't been through before."

"Cowboy, I'm nothing like you've been through before." 

_That was for dam sure._


End file.
